Fox's Prey
by hyuuga's pale rose
Summary: NaruHina: A famous masked pervert has started slinking down Konoha's alley ways for a few months now. But what's this? He's nowhere to be found? That's because he's found new prey, prey that won't be lucky enough to escape. Two shot; rated M for lemon and
1. Chapter 1

_Pale rose here, this is going to be my first m-rated fic off the slate and I'm excited! I've never done lemons before either so I hope you all can either help me or will like it anyway xD. But wait, I'm getting ahead of myself, the lemon isn't till next chap! Be warned of crack humor it's my specialty you could say! All right everyone, welcome to my new story. Please sit back, relax and enjoy the show :D! _

_Summary: NaruHina: A famous masked pervert has started slinking down Konoha's alley ways for a few months now. But what's this? He's nowhere to be found? That's because he's found new prey, prey that won't be lucky enough to escape. Two shot; rated M for lemon and slight lime._

_Disclaimer: That's right bitches, you're looking at the new owner of Naruto :D mwhahahahaha! ……What are you fucking retarded? Of course I don't own it! But I wish T.T. If I were that Sas-gay mother fucker would have died a long time ago and my lover Itachi would still be alive! Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu T.T! I'll revive you, I swear Itachi!! Damn you Sasuke!! _

Fox's Prey:

Chapter 1

**HAS THE FOX FINALLY DISAPPEARED FROM OUR MIDST? **

**We've had news from the red light district that their favorite pervert has been absent the past week. But why? No one can say for sure. Some people believe him to have retired. Some think he was never even from Konoha. For most this is a time for celebration. Many believe the Fox's ways too promiscuous, especially those of the victims' families. Though his acts are considered rape by law, we've interviewed some of his victims. Many of them state that it was rather enjoyable and sensual…however that works out. But anyway, there are also many fan girls out there who are hysterical over his sudden disappearance. Can we ever expect him to return? Will we ever find out his identity?**

The masked man groaned as he set down that morning's paper and sank further into the couch. He never meant for this to happen. Damn it all! Why did he have to be so hopelessly in love? He had never felt this way about any of his other girls. Of course he had felt compassion for them, but that was nothing compared to this. The man removed his Anbu style re-breather and dropped the fox-shaped mask to the floor. Naruto shook his wily blonde hair and opened his tired eyes.

The only light in the room was the flickering of the large computer monitor at the other end of the room. Pictures and video clips of a particular girl flashed across the screensaver. Naruto sighed and stared lustfully at them. He vowed he would have her, and only her. He would give up his fame as the masked pervert if only he could just feel that creamy skin under his course, calloused hands. He would give up his family name if just to hear her whisper her love for him as he knew she did.

In his eyes, she was the peak of perfection, a fallen angel, even a goddess in her own right. Her skin was a delicate opaque, as soft and smooth as the finest velvet. Her hair was a lustrous and silky ink blue that flowed in layers down the small of her back. When she walked it was as if she were floating and dancing, and those curvaceous hips helped the illusion greatly. Not a scratch was to be found on her, despite her career as a ninja. And her face, her beautiful face glimmered and had a constant smile on those luscious lips. That adorable blush adorned her cheeks and her bangs framed her forehead in a cute fashion, accenting her eyes. Oh her eyes. Naruto's heart skipped a beat at the very thought of them. They were the most enlightening and gorgeous shade of silvery lavender. Many believed those eyes to be cold and emotionless. But Naruto knew better. He could read her every thought, her every emotion through those pearly windows to the soul.

The Uzumaki banged the back of his head against the walls. He couldn't get her out of his mind for a minute! Nor could he summon the courage to ask her out. Stupid right? He was a nineteen year old already and he couldn't ask one fucking girl out. But wait. He shook his head. She wasn't just some girl. She was _the _girl. Something inside him just told him that it was true. She was the one. She was the one his soul yearned for; the one he could see himself starting a family with. The one he could see growing old and dying with. A smile graced his lips at the thought.

But how was he to go about doing it; this whole, telling her his feelings? He was certainly no expert at feelings. Well, unless you counted passion, lust, or others of the like. His eyes snapped open at the thought. Maybe that could help him.

* * *

_With her index finger she beckoned him toward her skimpily dressed figure in the middle of the room. Her eyes burned with want, her pale skin begging for attention. He obliged and wrapped one arm around her waist and in sync she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her coy smile enticed him and he crushed his lips to hers without needing telling twice. _

_Now he knew what she was trying to do. She wanted the upper hand. Seduction was her ace card tonight. Not that he minded that part. But his inner fox growled inside, begging for dominance. He smirked. He would show her just how in control he was of her body. _

_As she battled his tongue for dominance, he decided to curl his other hand around her thigh and hitch it up so it rested on his hip. She gasped and despite her attempts to regain control, she couldn't help but melt into his touch and moan into their passionate kiss. He smirked against her lips. If she thought this was the end of it, she was dead wrong. _

_The hand holding her thigh released its grip, but the girl clinging to him kept it there all the same. Instead his free hand roamed over the silken lingerie she wore. She shivered under his touch as she kept kissing him. Slowly, agonizingly slowly he slipped the straps off and he broke the kiss for air and to take the dratted clothing off her form. Before she could berate him, he kissed lovingly at her neck causing her breath to hitch slightly. Her hands traveled up to run through his spiky tresses and she felt the back of her knees hit the bed frame before softly landing on the mattress. He growled slightly at the skin on her neck causing shivers to run through her body. _

_His nose ran softly across the column of her neck, searching for that one spot. He felt her shudder as his appendage ran across the artery in her neck, where lie her quickening pulse. He kissed it softly at first getting no reaction from her he hadn't already received. He inwardly scowled. Next he gave an experimental lick and heard her gasp at the feeling. When he started sucking on that spot on her neck she let a soft moan escape her swollen lips. His eyes glinted in response. It was so satisfying knowing his sweet torture was getting the better of her so early in the game. Without warning he promptly bit her neck, effectively causing her to mewl in pleasure. As he pulled back slightly he could already see the bruise started to form. _

_His tongue traveled from her shoulder to her ear, causing her whole form to quiver beneath him. He stopped at the shell of her ear and breathed hotly, "You're mine." _

"_Naruto." She said her voice as angelic as the heavenly chorus._

_She brought him down for another kiss, this one sweet, but still as powerful. They both pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. His hands traveled lower and unclipped her black bra, all the while never leaving her beautiful eyes. _

"_I love you Hinata." He whispered, sincerity ringing through his eyes and voice._

"Oi, Naruto, get your ass out of that bed!" came a distant voice.

Naruto bolted upright, his body covered in a cold sweat. His hand came to his lips. It had all felt so real. "Just a dream." He whispered to himself while his eyes were still slightly bewildered.

He glanced around his room. Yep. Nothing out of the ordinary. His orange walls were still lined with photographs, posters, and missing ninja fliers. All his gear was in his dresser and none of the scrolls were out of place on the bookshelf. His closet remained shut where he kept all his casual or formal wear. Really the only thing that was slightly in disarray was his hunter green sheets as they were damp from his excessive sweating.

A shock of dark blue hair came through his door. "Hey dobe, did you hear me? Get up already!" Sasuke went into his closet and threw a pair of pants. "And put these on. I doubt you'd want your company seeing you in your boxers."

"Sasuke-teme what the hell are you doing here?! It's too early to get up!" he then proceeded to throw a pillow at the Uchiha.

"You gave me a key remember? I _thought_ I'd mooch off of my best friend such as raiding his fridge and playing his video games until the party started tonight. But here I arrive to find him still catching z's." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Anyway, it's already noon you retard."

With that Sasuke left the room. Naruto grumbled to himself, thoroughly pissed that his dream was interrupted. It had barely started too!

He got up and took a quick shower and dressed in a casual blue and silver T-shirt with black cargo pants. He went downstairs to find Sasuke already on his x-box 360. Other than the Uchiha intrusion, his parent's home was the same as it always was; bright, bold, and very big. Naruto flipped over on the black leather sofa next to his friend and stared blankly at the large flat screen in front of him.

"Yo, where's the AK47 in this version?" Sasuke said while leaning slightly toward Naruto, never taking his eyes off the screen. When he received no answer he paused the game and looked to his blonde friend. "What's wrong with you Naruto? You've been acting really spacey the past week. As in, more than the norm for you."

"…………………………wait, you say something Sasuke?"

Sasuke smacked his forehead. "This is what I'm talking about! You're being such a freak lately man! What is so important going through your head that it distracts you from even missions?!"

Naruto stared at him calmly, but inside he was desperately thinking of something to cover up this crap. "I don't know what you're talking about Sasuke. Nothing weird is going on, I just have a lot on my mind with lessons from Tsunade and all." Yes that was the perfect veil for his true thoughts. After all, the reason there was a party tonight was because Tsunade had taken Naruto as her apprentice in being Hokage. Heck, she practically handed him the fucking job!

Sasuke looked apprehensive for a few seconds before letting it slide this time. "Dude, I've known you forever and I'm not going to intrude further, but I'm saying this as your brother/best friend; whatever it is, deal with it quickly for the sake of your career. It wouldn't be wise to slack on your missions or Hokage-sama might demote you back to chunnin. I'm just getting a bit concerned here is all."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm telling you man, it's nothing." Naruto muttered as he heaved himself off the couch. He ran a hand through his hair. Sasuke was right. This was starting to interfere with the rest of his life.

The afternoon passed with a blur of decorations, music layouts, and food orders. Luckily Sasuke was there to help out. They had invited the whole ninja populous in the village along with their families. And the house, though excellent for entertaining large groups, was a bitch to decorate. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Sakura arrived around four to lend a couple pairs of hands. The host had decided to leave the upstairs off limits, so now he was downstairs scrubbing the bathrooms so that they were presentable. Once he was done he went down the long hall to the indoor training room, where the main part of the party would be held. It was like a gymnasium and was sure to be able to fit everyone.

As he walked in streamers hung from the high ceiling and a large banner was stretched across the back wall reading, _Congratulations Naruto._ He smiled a bit. Maybe this party could get the shy little minx out of his head, if only for awhile.

"Naruto? Hello?"

Naruto blinked and finally saw the hand waving in front of his eyes. "Yea Sakura?"

The pink haired kunoichi looked incredibly irritated. "I've been calling your name for five minutes now! What's your problem?"

"Aha!" Sasuke said walking over to them carrying a box of table cloths, "You see dobe? Even Sakura notices something's weird with you."

"Come to think of it," Kakashi added passing Sakura a punch bowl, "he's been rather in and out for awhile now."

"Hey, what's the hold up over there?" Tsunade called from atop a ladder. She climbed down swiftly with the help of Jiraiya.

"Oh, Naruto's just being weird. When is he not?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and frowned at his teammate. He then stumbled back as a cold hand pressed to the forehead beneath his cover of blonde bangs.

"Hmm, you're breaking out in a cold sweat. Are you getting sick baka?" Tsunade said, her brown eyes scrutinizing him.

"I'm fine!" Naruto brushed her hand away roughly, "Why does everyone insist that I'm not?!"

Everyone looked at him through squinted eyes, all trying to read him. Jiraiya leaned in close to his pupil's face and sniffed. Naruto sweat dropped and backed up. However the toad sage kept leaning closer until their noses were almost touching. Then his onyx eyes glinted and he gave a pervy smile.

"Oh my god. It's a _girl_ isn't it?" he guffawed a bit.

Naruto stuttered, "N-no it's not! Why would you say that Ero-sennin?"

His grin got even wider, "Yes it is! I know that look in your eye Naruto, for I have seen it many a time on your father when he was with Kushina-chan."

"Whatever; shows what you know." It was Naruto's turn to roll his eyes.

Everyone perked up at this exchange. Naruto actually in love?

"Oh ok Naruto, if you say so," Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

"_Sure._" Sakura jeered and added a wink.

Sasuke just smirked at him and continued on his way with the box. Naruto glared at them all and left to get the chips from the kitchen.

* * *

The Uzumaki had done well the rest of the day with avoiding his annoyingly curious friends and seniors. He breathed in deeply as he stood before his mirror, adjusting his tie. He wore formal black slacks for tonight's occasion with a light blue striped collared dress shirt. His black blazer lay across his bed, but he was unsure of putting it on. He was already uncomfortable enough with this current attire. Naruto looked into his reflection, the blues eyes staring back at him were storming with different emotions.

"Tou-san, how the hell did you ever do this? What if I'm not ready yet?" he asked the blue eyes that were so much like his father's before him.

"Don't worry, I know you're ready Naruto." A low voice came from the doorway, effectively startling the blonde.

Jiraiya walked up to Naruto dressed similarly, but he had still kept his red and green colors alive with his shirt and tie. As he stared down at his pupil his eyes softened with pride and understanding. He placed a firm and aged hand on Naruto's shoulder. Brilliant blue eyes stared defiantly back at his own.

"And how do you know that?" he asked dully.

Jiraiya was silent for a moment, gathering the right words. He smiled a little and ruffled Naruto's spiky hair, "Because gaki, I've watched you grow from that hyper active knucklehead into a responsible, mature, and patriotic man. Give yourself a bit of credit. You've earned this and everyone is finally noticing what you're made of. After all that talk before, are you gonna get nervous and back out of your dream?"

Naruto's eyes glinted, "Of course not you old pervert. It's just…a lot to take in at once. I hope I can do it; take care of a whole village."

"Of course you can do it. Not only is it in your blood, it's in your heart." Jiraiya placed his heart over the young man's chest, "You've been taught well Naruto. I know you can do this." He gestured to a small picture of a blonde man with his arms wrapped tightly around a red-haired woman's waist. Both were smiling like crazy in the picture. "I couldn't be more proud of you, and I'm sure they're proud too."

Naruto's gaze was glued to his parent's picture for many minutes. The old hermit was then caught off guard as his student practically glomped him. "Thank you Jiraiya-sensei."

Shocked at his name being said and that the wind had been knocked out of him, all the old man could do was wheeze and pat Naruto's back, hoping desperately that his ribs wouldn't fracture before the blonde let go. "No problem kid." He finally gasped and was rewarded by being let go.

Naruto's smile was brilliant, almost that of when he was younger, back when he was ignorant of what lay ahead in the world of a shinobi. Yet this was also wizened at the same time. Jiraiya shook his head and smiled. He even looked the damn part of the Hokage. He reopened his eyes to see the smile gone, a look of concentration on Naruto's face.

"Umm, you remember earlier in the training room?" he asked quietly.

The sannin blinked and nodded his head in response.

"Well…I want advice."

Jiraiya's perverted grin came back, "You mean to say I was_ right?!"_

"…Maybe…"

The man threw back his head of white hair and laughed loudly, earning him a scowl from his pupil. "And why the hell would you want help from me in this department?"

Naruto grumbled something incoherent. Then the doorbell sounded downstairs and the host shoved past the giggling hermit. "You better not tell anyone you damn pervert!" he muttered darkly before snapping the door shut behind him.

At the front door Naruto greeted the first arrivals to his congratulatory party. Shikamaru and his parents walked through the threshold. His mother gave a dazzling smile, but both father and son grumbled.

"How troublesome can you get Uzumaki?" Shikamaru asked in a bored voice, but his mask was broken when he smiled.

"Now Shikamaru! Don't speak like that to the future Hokage!" his mother chastised him with a sharp smack to the head.

Naruto chuckled as he thought he heard a "Damn woman!" escape his lazy friend. He welcomed them and Sakura had come to take them to the training room where the main party was to be held. No sooner had he closed the door, Naruto had to open it again as the bell signaled more visitors. This time it was Chouji and Ino with their immediate family.

And so the cycle continued; an answering of the door, a quick personal greeting, an escort to lead them inside, and the doorbell going off again. By the end of thirty minutes, almost all of the invitees were inside the training room, talking, laughing, dancing, drinking, playing games and having a great time. Naruto was about to continue on his way inside when the bell rang again. He blinked in confusion as he stared at the door. Who had been missing?

He turned the knob once again and smiled in greeting. But his eyes held a slightly surprised glint in them. Before him stood Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji Hyuuga, all dressed in formal slacks and shirts, in Hanabi's case a blouse.

"Ah, Hyuuga-sama! How fortunate you could make it here!" Naruto politely addressed the head of house. He smiled at the other two before exchanging greetings and then ushered them inside. He almost wished he hadn't.

Behind her father stood Hinata in all her timid, exceptionally beautiful glory. She had obviously outdone herself what with the occasion. She had done away with her baggy clothes and instead wore a mid-thigh cut, spaghetti strapped red dress. The attire snugly fit her curves and could make any man drool within a hundred meters of sight. Her red strap high heels made her normally five foot five figure taller and made her legs look that much longer and graceful. And her face had never been so vivid. Even though she had a natural beauty to her skin and a natural lush color to her lips, she had put make-up on. Her lips were a more delicious shade of red and her eyes seemed so much more alive with the black eye-liner and red tinted shadow. It was amazing how different a little gloss and eye make-up made her look so much more enticing. Her cheeks were dusted with a blush as her father moved into the house leaving her alone to stand in front of Naruto. Said blonde felt his own blood rush to his cheeks as he did his quick yet effective once over. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"G-good evening. Congratulations Naruto-kun." She smiled sweetly, her lavender eyes shimmering in the fading light of the sun.

He returned her smile and quietly thanked her, allowing her to walk past him into the house. The four Hyuuga representatives walked forward in the hall and were directed to the door on the left. As Naruto walked behind them, he found it difficult to suppress the urge to jump the Hyuuga heiress with every sway of her hips. But as soon as the door opened and the music blared and the strobe lights started blinking, Naruto was suckered into the social life that now came with both the event, and his future job. He must have spent a good ten minutes per family just talking of anything and everything from the house, the successful bash, this present thriving generation, and then questions of his expectations of being Hokage and what he might change or try to do within his reign. As a new political figure, he would have to learn to deal with the pressure of the public sooner or later, and a side bonus to the party was getting a preview of such things. But soon enough he was relieved of badgering when the adults had congregated together and most of the new Genin were on the court that served as the dance floor. This allowed him to relax and enjoy the scene with his closest friends. The Konoha Twelve hung around a darkened corner with drinks and were talking and laughing merrily.

"No, no Lee, none for you!" Tenten giggled as she stretched the arm holding sake out of the man's reach. "Go get some punch if you're thirsty!"

Laughter rang through the group as they watched their comrades argue lightly with one another. As soon as it died down, Chouji spoke up, "Wow Naruto, you really know how to throw a party! Everyone's having a great time."

"Thanks," Naruto replied but quickly caught his teammate's glares, "I mean, of course I had help! This huge house can't get ready itself!" This seemed to appease both the stoic Uchiha and tempered Haruno.

Ino sipped her bloody mary lightly and glanced at her lazy comrade dozing against the wall next to her. She rolled her eyes and gave him a quick jab in the ribs.

"Ow. Troublesome woman." He muttered and put a hand to his forehead. "What is it?"

"You should pay more attention Shika!" she fumed.

"Hmph, whatever…" he rolled his eyes, but winked at Naruto when he caught his eye. The blonde smiled and shook his head at his friend.

Kiba sighed across from Naruto, "I still can't believe you were that idiot that ditched class with us every day. To think how far you've come." He shook his head a bit. "A bit unexpected isn't it? You used to be dead last but now you're having our lives placed in your hands!" the Inuzuka laughed as he ducked a lazy swing from Naruto and took a long draft from a cold beer bottle in his hand.

"Now Kiba, you shouldn't talk about him like that anymore," Shino advised from behind his shades. For the first time since they were Genin the Aburame had taken off his hoodie and instead was in a blazer.

From next to her cousin, Hinata decided to speak up, "Shino-kun is right Kiba-kun. Naruto-kun has shown he is up to the task m-many times over." Her voice stuttered as everyone's attention drifted to her.

Naruto so far that night had done well at keeping his composure around Hinata. Even though his mask outside was carried out with finesse, his thoughts weren't doing so hot. Well, they were but…never mind.

He smiled gratefully at her comment but in the back of his head he kept thinking how the darkened room and different flashing lights made the Hyuuga look incredibly exotic. His gaze glanced at the man next to her as Neji's hand twitched closer to his cousin. What Naruto saw almost made his heart stop. To his dismay, Neji was scrutinizing him; trying to read the number of stares he had almost unconsciously given Hinata that night. It was almost as if he was daring Naruto to try checking the girl out, almost waiting for an opportunity to have his role as Hinata's guardian to take effect. Neji kept staring into Naruto's eyes, making the blonde fidget worse than ever, though it went unnoticed as another peal of laughter surrounded them; in an attempt to leave their little circle of various chairs and standing men, Sakura had accidentally tripped over a chair leg and tumbled over Sasuke who was now currently pinned to the floor beneath her blushing like mad.

Naruto bit his lip and mentally sighed in relief as everyone in the group was distracted. After the laughter died down an angel must have felt his nervousness around the Hyuuga genius, because Tenten dragged Neji off to the dance floor area. A comfortable silence reigned in the group now as they all took swigs from their various drinks. Sakura had stationed herself well away from the Uchiha from embarrassment. But that wasn't Sasuke's plan. When a slow song started, he walked over to her with a slight blush on his face.

"Sakura-chan, would you have this dance with me?" he asked quietly.

Her eyes were wide with shock and her face lit up like a brake light on a car. All she could do was nod her answer before she was swept up and out of the circle of their friends. Naruto smirked at his two teammates. Soon after Naruto glanced at the watch on his wrist, and signaled for the music to disband. He picked up a microphone.

"Alright everyone, I hope you're hungry, because it's time for dinner!" he announced cheerfully, getting shouts of approval.

The crowds of young and old shinobi were ushered into the huge dining hall that the clan house provided. Each person had their own name card in a specific seat along the three main long tables. As everyone settle down, the caterers of the evening brought out their meals. It was a whole new affair than the dancing and drinking of before. Naruto was surrounded by the clan heads and their first born children along with Tsunade and Jiraiya. He found it slightly ironic that just seven years before he would have been met with cold leers and murderous intentions muttered under their breath; yet now, these clan heads looked up to him, saw his strength and admired his thoughts on even the most irrelevant of things.

He mentally chuckled as he pictured their faces if they found out what he did behind closed doors. Sitting next to him were Hiashi and Hinata, to whom he glanced at with a slight smirk adorning his lips. Quite odd that a pervert from the red light district would fall for a princess of Konoha. Yet to everyone else, it would seem like a completely normal courtship, should he act on it soon. Hiashi broke him out of his trance.

"Naruto-sama, what have you thought about suitors? As the newly reinstated Namikaze head, shouldn't you be looking for a wife to restart the clan with?"

_(Now, I know I still have Naruto listed under Uzumaki, but that's because I hate the name Namikaze. Let's just go with he decided to keep the name Uzumaki or whatever --)_

The heads of Yamanaka, Nara, Aburame, Inuzuka and Akimichi all caught interest in the question and nodded. Naruto was quite taken aback by the question and cleared his throat.

"Well, no, I haven't entirely thought of it. It's not exactly my number one priority at the moment Hiashi-sama." He chuckled nervously as he finished.

Jiraiya was in a state of silent laughter as his student answered. Tsunade gave him a reproachful look before rolling her eyes.

This received nods of understanding. "Of course, you're barely twenty and you have much work to do before the coronation of being Hokage. There are more important things to do than worry about troublesome women." Shikaku Nara stated, gaining a few sighs and chuckles. Shikamaru seemed to nod next to his father. One could hardly tell though as he might have been dozing.

After many more political questions and the guests had eaten to their content, Tsunade called order to the different generations of ninja. She smiled warmly at everyone.

"Tonight shinobi and kunoichi, we are gathered to celebrate my new apprenticeship. We are here to give our congratulations to a man that has always put the village, its people, and his comrades before himself. And we are here to give our support, as in the next few months he will undergo much training and _paperwork,_" She emphasized her least favorite pastime gaining a few smiles from the tables. Tsunade turned to Naruto and continued, "and finally be named as our new Hokage! Ladies and gentleman, a toast, to Naruto!"

Everyone in the room lifted their glasses and shouted, "To Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes softened and he smiled as the rest of the room cheered for him. His gaze stole away to his left, where Hinata was smiling so dazzling at him. He caught something in her eyes, though. There was something more than happiness for him. They seemed to have a more animalistic glint to them. But he slightly shook his head, because within the next second, it had vanished. But god, did that trick of the light make him want her all the more. He stiffened slightly and tried to rid himself of the other thoughts that were sure to try plaguing his mind now.

Through his mask of a smile Jiraiya was staring narrowly at Naruto. He had kept a close watch on the boy all night and he could now come to his conclusion. He smiled impishly now. As soon as Tsunade had sat down, he pulled her a little closer and whispered in her ear, "Oh Tsu-chan, have I got something to tell you!"

His former teammate raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not from that damn research you do is it? If it is I'll have to pummel you into the next universe." Her eyes blazed and intensified the effect of her words.

Jiraiya gulped and hurriedly countered, "No, no, for once it isn't! It's about your newest addition of a student." He raised his eyebrows repeatedly and his smile grew.

Her look didn't waver, though the old pervert could see a glint of interest in those brown eyes of hers if only for a second. "Really now? And what would this be about?" She took an absentminded sip of her drink.

Jiraiya bit his lip and motioned forward more and silently giggled at first. Then he whispered only loud enough for her ears, "It would seem my godson has himself a girl, like I first thought!"

Tsunade was so surprised she almost spewed the liquid that was currently in her mouth. Next to her Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin and asked if she was alright, followed by the other heads. She choked and shook her head, then rounded on her teammate and said in a hushed tone, "And this information is true how?"

"Well, duh! He told me himself! But you better not repeat it to anyone." He replied excitedly.

Tsunade got a thoughtful look then questioned, "Did he say who it was?"

Her answer was a shake of the head and she sighed. Damn, how dare he dangle that kind of dirt in her face without a name?! As if he read her mind, Jiraiya spoke up, "No, but I do have a good idea who it is though..." he leaned in closer and whispered, "Hinata!"

Tsunade thankfully didn't have her drink in hand and now stared wide-eyed into space. How? What? Why? Shouldn't he have told someone? She sighed and rid herself of the shock. No matter, she supposed it would come to light soon enough. As long as it didn't interfere with his studies she wouldn't intrude. She glanced back at Jiraiya that soon turned into a glare. She knew the look on his face only too well.

"Jiraiya, so help me God, if you spy on that boy I will make sure you live long enough to fucking regret it a thousand times over," she muttered darkly out the side of her mouth. She then smirked, both pretending to be amused at a joke the Aburame head just said, and feeling satisfied at the now paralyzed with fear Jiraiya.

"God fuck it," she heard him groan.

After dinner, the dishes had been cleared to allow huge circles of different card games. Tsunade found herself fuming that she had lost so many games of gin rummy already, while everyone else laughed good naturedly at her behavior. Jiraiya dealt the cards this time, all the adults making faces at their shitty hands. However, groans could be heard in their little circle not but five minutes later as Naruto smirked and fanned his cards out in front of him.

"Gin." He said, his smirk growing even wider as Tsunade to his right smacked his shoulder irritably.

"Damn it!" Sasuke snarled and threw his hand down revealing two aces and two jacks. This caused more laughter.

Kiba also swore rather loudly at the table next to theirs. Apparently he had lost a good deal of money in his poker game.

Tsunade now shuffled their deck of cards and cut with Jiraiya. She glared playfully at Naruto and muttered, "Oh I will so make you regret beating me these past six games."

Naruto smiled and shook his head while playing with some stray coins they had been betting with, "Sure you will Baa-chan." This of course made the woman scowl. Hinata's giggle tinkled on his other side.

As soon as Naruto drew his first card, the new round began. Most people, mainly Sasuke, Tsunade, Lee, Tenten, and Ino were getting very agitated by losing so much. Jiraiya looked like he honestly couldn't care if he won, which he shouldn't. The damn pervert was probably richer than Tsunade. And of course Naruto was happy; he had won almost all hands but the second. But something that threw him off was that Hinata was calmly discarding and shuffling through her cards. She wasn't the least bit upset by losing. It intrigued him knowing she was a player.

Naruto's mask remained unreadable as he picked up the ace of hearts, now having a small suit finished. He was almost one card away, and his satisfaction bubbled throughout him. Hinata sighed next to him and drew her next card. She again rearranged her cards and sat thoughtful for a moment, her face also unreadable. Then to the surprise of everyone, she broke out into a smirk of her own as she laid down a suit from nine to king of hearts and of set of eights then discarded her final card.

"G-gin." She said quietly. Her eyes glimpsed Naruto's face of shock and giggled. She held out her hand for the money that had been bet on this hand. Naruto counted his sum and pushed it toward her, he himself still baffled at being beat. Their hands brushed, causing an electrical current to spark between them. It also made them look into each other's eyes. Lilac stared up at him through veiled eye liner and shadow almost seductively. That look in her eyes again…it mysteriously had him drawing closer to her and his hand underneath the table flinched and flexed closer to the luscious thighs he knew were there.

A clearing of the throat had her break the entrancing gaze and Naruto's hand recoil. He looked to his right for the source of the noise and saw Tsunade pointing at her watch. It was almost eleven, time for the party to end. He glanced around the room and noticed other people yawing, checking the time, and conversing quietly about their next day. He excused himself from the table and took the microphone Tsunade had grabbed from the training room.

"Ladies and gentleman, kunoichi and shinobi, I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight and supporting me. I hope you all had fun tonight," this gained some vigorous nods and smiles from everyone, "and I want you to know how much I really do appreciate your attendance. Tonight has shown me how very valuable all your opinions are and I look forward to hearing the ninja populous' excellent ideas for the future of this village in the coming months. I can only hope I make you all a good and strong leader in the future."

Everyone clapped and started to come forward to say their goodbyes. Naruto shook many hands and gave a cheery smile to them all and before he knew it, most of his guests had departed. The Konoha twelve and the other two Hyuugas were all that resided in the house.

"Naruto-san, if I may speak to you privately? Hanabi, why don't you go wait outside for me? We'll be leaving shortly." Hiashi said.

Naruto looked perplexed, but followed Hiashi out into a side room where they would surely have their privacy. "What is it Hiashi-san?"

"Well, it pertains to my earlier question about you finding a wife. Not that I'm still saying you should marry right away…but I do rather hope you'll consider Hinata. She's strong, smart, beautiful and close to your age. I'm just giving you a bit of an option, should the need arise." He muttered hurriedly.

Naruto's eyes widened. Holy shit. Did _the_ Hiashi Hyuuga just agree to give his eldest daughter away?! "I-I don't know Hiashi-san, I mean, that's a lot to think about right now isn't it? And, I'm not so sure how happy either of us would be with an arranged marriage. Why would you offer something like that so suddenly?"

Hiashi smirked and replied, "Come now, did you really think I wouldn't notice the way you've been looking at her lately, especially tonight?" the Hyuuga chuckled at the blonde's dumbstruck face and continued, "I know you have feelings for my daughter and I dare say she does as well. And if you don't want an arranged marriage, might I suggest getting a move on?" he laughed again and said his final farewells before exiting the room.

Naruto stood there shocked as hell. Was he that fucking obvious?! Damn it! But it was kinda cool how Hiashi just sort of gave his blessing just now…cool but really creepy at the same time. He shuddered slightly before making his face as unreadable as possible and leaving the room as well. The first thing he heard upon his exit was a soft shy voice coming from the front door.

"N-no Tou-san, I-I think we'll stay a bit longer ok?" Hinata asked her father shyly.

There was a sigh and another voice spoke up, "Don't worry Hiashi-sama, I'll walk her home."

"Good, Neji, I'll trust you to that. Alright then Hinata, goodnight. It's more than likely by the time you get home I'll already be asleep."

"Good night." Came the joined reply of Neji and Hinata.

Naruto walked to the foyer in time to see the door shut.

"O-oh, Naruto-kun, would you l-like some help cleaning up?" Hinata asked when she turned around.

His blue eyes locked with hers and he nodded, "Sure, thanks Hinata." As he said this, he tried to ignore the slight amount of killer intent directed at him from Neji.

It was then that the rest of the Konoha twelve assembled and all agreed to help clean up. For the next half hour they tore down the streamers, picked up the beverages, folded up tables, picked and sorted out cards, and vacuumed the floors. Every once in awhile Naruto would sidle over to where Hinata was to help her. Soon after these attempts to get closer though, Neji would intervene at almost an annoyingly instantaneous moment. Finally Naruto just gave up. There was no way Naruto could get to talk to the heiress with her guard around.

It was a good twenty till midnight before they were finished. Naruto got his last congratulations from his friends before they left.

"See ya bro." Sasuke said as he softly punched the blondes shoulder.

"And no slacking off in your lessons now, you hear me?" Sakura smiled.

"Eh, don't listen to Sakura. She doesn't know what she's talking about." Shikamaru added lazily. Next to him Ino poked him hard in the ribs. Chouji laughed as he walked out of the door.

"Yosh! I know you'll do well my youthful friend! Ganbatte!" Lee flashed his good guy pose making Tenten sweat drop and start to drag the taijutsu specialist outside.

Shino nodded his head in agreement and took his leave, while Kiba ruffled Naruto's hair, "Yea yea, you better do a good job man! See ya later, if you don't suffocate under the paperwork!"

Naruto thanked them all and swung at Kiba, who laughed and dodged. That only left two people left.

"Well, good night Naruto. See you at training Thursday?" Neji asked halfway out the door.

Naruto nodded, "Of course! Wouldn't miss it Neji!"

"Good. Hinata-sama, we should leave now."

"Neji, w-would you mind waiting outside for me? I just want to say goodbye." The young woman told her cousin.

"But-"

At that moment Tenten had come back through the open door and started to drag Neji out and hissed loud enough for him to hear, "Neji, give them some alone time!"

The Hyuuga genius struggled and replied, "That's what I'm afraid to do." Nonetheless he was at the mercy of his ungodly strong teammate, and thus Naruto and Hinata were alone at last.

Hinata looked at him before noticing he was staring back at her and lowering her gaze to the floor. Naruto smiled a bit as he saw her blush a little.

"It was really a nice party Naruto-kun. I'm so happy for you! You finally realized your dream." She said quietly, her eyes, though still fixated on the floor, had softened along with her smile.

"Thanks Hinata. You always did believe in me when no one else did. I couldn't have gotten this far without people like you." He replied, his head bowed watching her intently.

He saw her blink in confusion and finally bring her head up to see him. "N-Naruto-kun, I'm not that great."

Naruto smiled and shuffled a bit closer to her. Her smell was intoxicating, as well as her innocent eyes and pink lips that begged to be kissed. "Of course you are Hinata-chan! You're an amazing person! I couldn't ask for a better friend than you." He flashed his foxy smile at her and savored the blush dusting her cheeks.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

There was a small silence between them.

"Ne, Hinata-chan?" he waited for her to give him her full attention before continuing, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you." His face drew closer to hers, and she stared back up at him, blissfully unaware just how deep his feelings were for her. Their noses were almost touching now and Hinata's blush increased. His lips were a breath's length away from hers and her eyes began to flutter closed. "I-"

"Hinata-sama! Lord Hiashi would have a fit if he found out what time we arrived back at the house!" came Neji's stressed call.

The two bolted from each other as if they had just been struck by lightning, both wide eyed and slightly agitated. Then finally regaining herself, she blinked and shouted back at her cousin. "I-I'm coming! Naruto-kun, tell me later okay?" her eyes glinted with that same sensual look and her lips pulled up into a hint of a smirk. Then she walked out the door, unbeknownst to her how entrancing the sway of those hips of hers were and how delicious she looked in that form fitting dress.

Naruto's face broke out into an animalistic grin. He would tell her alright. But since plan A didn't turn out so well, he supposed that plan B would prove to hold more to his style. "Oh Hinata-chan, I intend to. I think we'll play a little game first though. See you later tonight my love. The Fox is honing in on its prey." He growled as he shut the door.

He'd of course have a little fun first, having his favorite things wrapped all in one; stalking an unsuspecting victim, eliciting fear, and seeing his pale eyed goddess. Naruto licked his lips and set off for his secret room to begin preparations.

…Yes, a simple game of cat and mouse should suffice for this night…

* * *

_And so concludes the first half of Fox's Prey! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! I need to know how well I did people! Now, you can put constructive critism, but I DO NOT ACCEPT FLAMES!! Understood? Do I make myself quite plain? _

_Anyway, if you have any tips on the lemon for next chapter or any other m-rated fics I might write, please put it in either your review or PM me._

_Aight people, I'm tired, I have a shit load of studying to do, and I'm out! Peace!_

_Hyuuga's pale rose_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, I'm sorry for taking so long in my updating xD. Things have been pretty hectic lately. I've been in the hospital a couple times since my friend uploaded my note for you guys and other good shit like that :\ . I hope to put more chapters on faster though for my other stories, since I'm not attending school anymore due to my medical condition. But thank you guys so much for being patient! And now, I give you the final piece of __Fox's Prey__ ^^!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song in here, although I wish I did D;_

Fox's Prey

Chapter 2

The imminent darkness of the night crept in upon Konoha, leaving it virtually impossible for many, even the ninjas to see. A lovely cloud cover kept the figure in the undergrowth hidden. There was but one beacon of light that could have made its appearance known to others, and it was that of the room it stared in. This light made no significant difference to the creature, for its night vision was one of perfection.

Although many of the inhabitants of the Hidden Leaf village were safely in their beds, the girl in the room stayed awake. The person intently watching the room through the open curtains silently sat as the girl emerged from a bathroom door, all traces of make-up gone, and in a baggy T-shirt and bootie shorts.

"Heh, she's just not making this easier for herself is she?" he whispered through his re-breather.

Finally the light was turned out and Hinata settled into her large bed. The shadow crept closer to the window and watched the woman slowly curl up, her arms under her pillow and her eyes drooping slightly. His lips pulled into a smirk under the re-breather and he lightly tapped on the glass.

Hinata bolted up in bed, only having dozed for a few minutes. She discreetly pulled a kunai from her pillow case and slinked toward the window. She opened it and looked around with her naked eyes first, then she activated her doujutsu and scanned the forest and underbrush before her. Nothing. A slight scowl adorned her features as she relaxed, the kunai falling harmless by her side.

Strong arms suddenly circled her waist and she stiffened instantly, a silent scream stuck in her throat. Her widened eyes looked to see who her visitor was, but all she caught was a fox shaped re-breather. She visibly paled. She couldn't possibly be the Fox's next victim? This had to be some type of nightmare! No way was she going to lose her virginity to anyone but Naruto!

"Why the face, sweetheart? Ready for some fun?" a playful voice whispered in her ear.

Hinata's eyes widened as the implications were proof of her fears. A single gloved hand reached farther down than its counterpart to hike her shirt up. An animalistic growl sounded in the room.

The Hyuuga's jaw suddenly locked in irritation as she elbowed the man in the gut. Hinata didn't dare look back from where the grunt ensued but instead took flight out the window before her.

The dark night flew around her and the branches from which she raced through cut at her forearms and cheeks. She couldn't hear the sound of a pursuit, but then again, she couldn't hear much besides her own adrenaline pounding in her ears. Finally the instinct to look back was too great and she slowed to a stop in the mix of moonlit trees. Looking back where she came and seeing nothing, Hinata willed her heart beat to slow. Her feet moved slowly as she backed up a few paces, still unsure of whether to start running or return back to the estate.

In her half-hearted retreat, Hinata stumbled backwards, her back colliding with a tree. Or at least, her first impression was a tree. Aren't trees more stable? She glanced up and gasped.

A low chuckle rumbled through the Fox's chest and he murmured in delight, "Going somewhere?"

This time Hinata couldn't control the shriek that emanated from her lips as his hands crept closer to detain her wrists. From their nests, a flurry of crows protested the sudden noise that pierced the night and took off into the starless sky.

She struggled against the hands wrapped around her wrists and over-lapped them, but it was no use. Her stalker was a good deal taller than her, and underneath all the black attire, it was easy to see the roll of muscle that could easily over power her.

"You can make this easy or hard baby. It's your choice."

Hinata mentally recoiled as she could practically see the smirk that went with the words. She debated quickly over what he said, her leg muscles itching to take flight, her stomach giving an unpleasant lurch at the thought of giving up. Finally she bit her lip and closed her eyes, her struggling limbs falling limp. She heard the soft chuckle beyond the re-breather.

"Very good, Hina-chan. I knew you'd be smart." He whispered as one gloved hand caressed Hinata's cheek.

A shudder ran down the Hyuuga's spine and the bile churned in her stomach. Slowly his grip on her other wrist slackened. It was at this point in time that she really wished she hadn't dropped that kunai. Her kunoichi instinct to strike once the enemy was comfortable was incredibly powerful. Eyes still closed, Hinata went through all the escape scenarios she could possibly put to use in seconds.

Her captor's finger traced the shape of her lips and whispered, "Exquisite as always…"

Hinata could hardly take it anymore. She wanted this man away from her _now._ Putting all her weight into it, she slammed her foot into the Fox's shin and then shoved him away from her. She didn't care which direction she ran into, as long as it was away from _him_.

The Hyuuga heiress jumped to the trees to try and avoid detection, though she knew it was probably futile. Ravens croaked from treetops as she breezed by them. There were dark looming figures of the night that came closer with each step she took. It was difficult to make out at first but then it became more apparent where she was. Somehow she hadn't noticed the uphill she had taken, for now she was in one of the hills of the Hokage Mountain, their faces towering over her.

The mountain gave her an idea. Maybe she could lose him in them. There were several passages throughout the interior of the mountain for evacuation purposes. But when she was little she stumbled across a few crevasses that she was certain no one else knew of. She could lose her pursuer in those. With that thought in mind she sped up and lithely found her way through the cavernous corridors.

* * *

Up in a tall deciduous tree her stalker smirked beneath his mask. Hinata was playing perfectly into his hands. He watched her look back and forth before entering the safe haven of the Hokage Mountain. As she did, he licked his lips. How silly of her; she was cornering herself instead of losing her enemy. He crouched down, waiting for the right moment to enter after her. Time for play was soon coming to an end. A bit sad, but necessary for the next and more delicious step.

* * *

The inside was cold and a bit damp, especially with her loose fitting clothes, but Hinata shook off the chill. She reached the main corridor where most of the villagers holed up in an invasion. The room was dome shaped and you couldn't quite see the ceiling, particularly with it being as dark a night as tonight. It was fairly bare except for an emergency supplies scattered around the walls. A few halls that led to outposts branched out from this room. Scouts would check on battles and damage control from these outposts.

Going through the center hallway she found one of the crevasses she was looking for. It was camouflaged well with the rest of the wall, but there was a slight crack next to the door frame of the post that gave it away. She carefully slid in the narrow hole in the rock and shimmied her way through. Blue moonlight shone through the crags in the rock, signaling the cloud cover must have departed for awhile.

Shortly she reached another room. The dust was caked on every wall in here and it was muggier than the other rooms. Hinata sighed and took a seat. She'd wait till morning to go back to the complex. Hopefully she could forget any of this ever happened. Her head leaned against the wall and the exhaustion hit her. It would be so easy to fall asleep right here. Her eyelids flickered gently as she fought with her instinct to sleep and to stay alert as well. Finally she fell into a fitful dose.

* * *

The darkness had no effect on him here. Across the room he watched her breathe slowly in and out of her rhythmic chest. With his keen sight he could see how her hair glistened as it fell in waves around her shoulders and back. Her eyes had a slight shadow to them due to lack of sleep. At this he chuckled. Surely she would thank him later for this. His blue eyes hidden by the mask traced the shape of her smooth lips.

Hinata's beauty was breath taking and he was dying to kiss her right now, to mold her body to his. Patient he had to be though. He drew out a long sigh and sat down against the wall as well. For now he could content himself with just watching her dream. Although he couldn't guarantee how long that would last…

* * *

Hinata roused from her dose with a start, having heard something. Was that a groan? No, maybe it was the wind throughout the caverns. She shifted her weight against the hard rock and felt her muscles pop in protest. She had been sitting still in one place for too long. Her eyes closed again when she was semi-comfortable.

But then she heard something again. This time more of a soft sigh. Damnit, it was so hard to tell with all the echo. Without opening her eyes she activated her Byakugan. Her heart nearly pounded out of her chest when she saw the chakra signature not two yards directly in front of her. How the hell had he found her in here?

Through his chakra lines she could tell he had his head leaned back and was in a very relaxed position. Was he possibly dreaming? Could she get away without getting caught? And…if he had found her, why wait at all? Why not just take her then and there, no formalities involved? That _is_ what he was after right? Sex?

"I wouldn't bother if I were you my dear." The words rolled off his tongue quietly through his re-breather.

No point in feigning sleep she stuttered, "I-I'm sorry, what?"

"Getting away. You should realize by now you can't escape me, Hina-chan." the way he said her name made chills run up and down her spine. He stood and walked towards her leaning down to her eye level.

Well damn, there went her sneaking off theory. But she felt that she couldn't give up, not to a man like him.

Behind his mask the Fox smiled knowingly. He knew she wouldn't give up, not yet at least. And he was counting on that so desperately. A kunai was brought out from one of his numerous pockets and aimed steadily towards her. Fear gripped her. What on earth was he going to do with that exactly? Through her Byakugan she could see him cock his head to the side playfully.

"Hina-chan, are you going to give me anymore trouble now?" his tone was fully mocking her now.

She could barely make herself breathe let alone answer him coherently. He took her silence as a yes though.

His right gloved hand still holding the kunai steady, his left reached slowly up her leg, leaving a trail of tingles where he touched her skin. She didn't dare move for fear of the kunai 'slipping'. The hand rode up the right hip of her shorts and rested there, pushing gently there. Her body trembled slightly in response. Again his fingers trailed painfully slow up her ribcage and across her collarbone and neck. Finally the leather of the glove squeaked a bit as he ran his fingers together and through her long blue locks.

"I finally have you all to myself. And now that I have you, no one else can." The Fox practically purred the words out as he leaned in closer to pin her more efficiently against the rock.

Hinata's breath caught, her eyes now wide open. She bit her lip as her mind raced through the possible double meaning to his words. Her attention was brought back to the present as her Byakugan caught the shifting of the kunai. The Fox was getting eager now, his plan be damned. He brought the kunai fluidly up to her chest.

This time Hinata screamed and her reflexes finally kicked in. She grabbed hold of the kunai before it could touch her heart and fought back against his upper body strength. Blood oozed smoothly from her palm, having not thoroughly thought out exactly which end she was grabbing. But she ignored the pain in her hand and shoved backwards against him. What was irritating was no matter how hard she tried, he didn't seem to move and inch.

"Ugh!" she cried out in frustration. The Fox started laughing at her then, his amusement echoing throughout the caves. Finally an idea popped into her head. As she continued to resist she moved forward slightly, nearly resting on the nape of his neck. Her lips touched lightly to whatever skin she could find as she panted heavily.

Her idea worked. The man before her was so distracted that he almost immediately froze beneath her, his own breathing now slightly more erratic. Seeing her chance the Hyuuga swiftly brought back one hand from her struggle and used Juuken on her enemy. Before he could react, she bolted again blindly, not caring where she was going. The kunai dropped deftly to the dirt floor.

"Heh, not fair princess." The Fox muttered under his breath as his cell regeneration already began to heal the closed off chakra point. He summoned a few clones to go after the scent of her blood.

Normally she would berate herself about giving herself an adrenaline rush after sustaining a heavily bleeding injury, but Hinata could care less at the moment. She could hear his laughter behind her and a jolt of fear spread through her. A yelp escaped her lips as the fox mask appeared in front of her and she swiftly turned away, just missing his grasp. Another came up behind her and her eyes darted quickly between the clones. The heavy breathing from the re-breather was chuckling a bit sadistically as they practically watched her racing thoughts like an open book.

In the corner of the vision of her Byakugan she caught the sign of something in the rock. It looked like a hidden tunnel, one that led a fair distance to god knows where. It was her only chance. Before either clone could grab her, she ran towards the rock and slammed a palm of chakra throughout it. The wall slid aside for her as if it were automatic and she raced inside.

Silence enveloped her almost immediately. She met no clones, no laughter, and no kunai to the heart. Just silence. The tunnel she had found herself in seemed to be endless, but she figured it was either forward or back, and she did _not_ want to go back there. Instead she efficiently tore a shred of her shirt off to help stem the blood flow from the deep gash in her palm and started running again.

Throughout the tunnel her muscles screamed in protest. Ugh, what the hell? She was a ninja for damned sake! Where the hell was her endurance when she needed it?! Hinata huffed irritably just thinking at how long it must have been since the tapping on her window. A couple hours of running maybe? Not having slept restfully in over twenty hours or so, and not to mention her new blood loss; she was tired as fucking hell.

It felt like forever when Hinata could swear she saw the lighting in the tunnel change. A light blue black shade had taken on the walls and through her chakra channeled eyes she could see another room, this one spacious and modern; she found this fairly odd. Again she had what little chakra she had left course through her good palm and forced the wall open. She couldn't help but wonder when all this had been put in the mountain. Weird…

The room she stepped into was dark but still lighter than the tunnel and caverns. There was something about it. It was familiar. The high ceiling, some training tools shoved in the corner… There were a few exits to which she was grateful, but for now she was stuck where she was trying to figure out where she knew this place. She sighed and closed her eyes.

And then just like that, she knew. This was the room she had spent most of the previous night in. It was identical to Naruto's training room. But how could it be connected to the Hokage Mountain? …She supposed it could have something to do with the Yondaime being his father, but still…she couldn't quite understand.

At this realization a surge of relief surged through her. She would find Naruto and he could help her! With that thought in mind she moved toward an exit to search the house for his room.

Suddenly the wind was knocked out of her as if she were hit by a freight train. In her musings she hadn't paid attention to her doujutsu as she should have. The Fox had rammed her and now she found herself at the opposite wall her arms pinned and one of his legs in between hers.

His chuckle came through the re-breather softly. "Did you think I'd let you get away Hina-chan?"

All she could think as tears blurred her vision was how she couldn't possibly fight back anymore; she was too far gone past exhaustion. Naruto was also so close, and now she would never be saved. She'd be raped and killed before her family would even notice she was gone.

She saw his hand come up beside her face and flinched. But he never touched her. Instead he flared chakra in his hand and she saw a key pad come into visualization. There had been genjutsu on the wall…but how could the Fox have known that? He typed in a password too fast for her watery eyes to catch and the wall moved just like before.

An elevator stood in a small shaft before them now. The Fox backed her up, still having her arms pinned to her sides. The shutters closed silently as he pushed the only button labeled B2.

Silence reigned between the two bodies in the elevator. Hinata didn't look at the man holding her. She just stared at the tiled flooring of the elevator and bit her lip continuously. She didn't have to look at him though, she was all too aware of him. The leg he held between hers sent thrills through her body that she despised. The scent of his aftershave that she had been too busy to notice before was intoxicating to which she scolded herself for thinking. And, oh my god; the strength with which he held her was amazing. Now with the small fluorescent light of the elevator shaft, she could see his muscles were more defined than her first impression had told her. She couldn't exactly tell with the black ninja attire, but to her he looked perfect. Not too ripped but just right. Her heart fluttered a bit. Why was she thinking this about her captor anyway? First she was scared shitless, now she might want him? Man, she had some issues.

As they neared the basement, the Fox took her right hand and studied it. She winced as the wound stung and a small trickle of blood bloomed from behind the cloth. He surged red chakra through his hand to hers, and although it hurt at first, the pain slowly ebbed away. He removed the torn piece of shirt to see that it was completely healed.

She blinked in surprise. "I…thanks…"

_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

Music floated to her ears as they got closer. Finally the door clicked open and the Hyuuga was astonished by what greeted her. There a couch, a few newspaper clippings, and a computer with its monitor shining brightly sat. That wasn't what surprised her. What did was what was on the screen. A screensaver slideshow of _her_ was running. A playlist played, the current song 'I'll Follow You Into The Dark' by Death Cab For Cutie.

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back_

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

All the pictures of her…they ranged from embarrassing Academy photos to more recent team and casual ones. She noticed a few from the last vacation she had gone on with just her girlfriends to the beach. But how on earth had he gotten a hold of them?! She blushed as another picture of her in a skimpy bikini showed up. She was going to kill Ino for that truth or dare session…

_You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms  
_

The Fox had let her go, confident that she couldn't get away. Hinata walked forward to the computer and clicked through the pictures silently. Her eyes were wide and her face couldn't draw any appropriate expression. How could anyone be so fascinated by _her?_ After all, she was just plain, shy Hinata Hyuuga that everyone knew from childhood…

_If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark_

She brought her hand to her throat, rubbing it delicately, trying to wrap her mind on what she was seeing. When she spoke her voice was hoarse as if she hadn't spoken in years, "W-why?"

"Because you have no idea how amazing you are Hina-chan." Even though his voice was rough from the sound of the re-breather, she could hear something else in it as well.

"All this time…where have you been? There was an article about your disappearance in the paper." She whispered.

She heard him step closer to her, but he didn't come near enough to touch her. "I've been thinking about retiring. My…my morals have changed. I don't feel the same as I did before. I don't want to go after women anymore."

She turned around puzzled. "But why? You are a famous pervert after all." The hint of accusation she meant to put in was lost amongst the teasing tone she surprisingly took.

Behind his mask he chuckled. "Love does that to people. It changes them in mysterious ways."

Hinata blinked for a moment. Had she heard him correctly? "Love?"

He nodded, his fox mask completely vacant to her, but the face behind portraying so much emotion. "I fell in love with the most beautiful and captivating woman in the world. All I see now is her. All I want is her."

"I-I don't understand…why do this to me then?" her mind raced as she tried to think past her fatigue, but her brain didn't want the cogs to work tonight.

"Well, I had to have one last blow out didn't I? My specialty is scaring my prey first, and then making up for it later." The tone of his voice took an alluring, teasing pitch. She imagined a wink went with the words.

She pondered and felt her hand throb just a bit from her previous injury. "So you're not going to kill me after you're t-through?"

Just then he laughed, "You thought I was going to _kill you?_ Ha! Where on earth did you get that idea?" he still continued to chortle and Hinata felt the heat of anger and embarrassment rush to her cheeks.

"Well what else am I supposed to think?! You had a kunai to my chest!" she was getting irritated at how he laughed so much at her. But…his laugh kinda sounded familiar. Whatever. She couldn't ponder that when she was angry.

"Well my dear, that baggy shirt was in the way of the view. Forgive me for wanting it disposed of proficiently." He replied still amused as he watched her blush even more. "However I _am_ sorry for scaring you that badly. I was just trying to have some fun is all."

"I-I w-well…that doesn't explain why me though!" she stared at the floor now.

His tone was softer, "Heh, do you really have to ask that? Come now Hina-chan, put the pieces together."

Her head pounded from lack of sleep and the recent bloodloss. She closed her eyes to concentrate more on the situation than her headache. When she opened them she stared at the masked figure before her. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't get the words out.

The Fox reached a hand forward and lightly took a strand of her blue hair in his fingers. "You're an angel sent from above, you know that Hinata Hyuuga? Yes, I fell madly and irrevocably in love with you. There'll never be another woman in my life but you."

The girl didn't know how to respond to that. She was utterly stunned at his proclamation. Suddenly all her animosity towards him faded. No one had ever said such things about her, expressed such _desire_ for her. It made her heart skip beats and she couldn't quite fathom that. Why did she feel this way around someone she had never met?

Hinata closed her eyes again and whispered, "Why does it feel like I know you, even though I just met you tonight?"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, if I were you sweetheart." He took off his black hood that revealed blonde spiky hair and her breathe caught in her throat. Then he took off his black gloves, glad to be rid of them. Also he undid his mask and pressed a button on the side to relieve the re-breather from his face. Each item dropped to the floor. The Hyuuga gasped as she saw the trade mark blue eyes she fell in love with so long ago.

She stuttered wildly and blushed deeply, "N-N-Naruto-kun?! W-what…you…how?"

The trademark smirk lit up the blonde's face. "That's what I had to tell you before you left: how I felt about you. When I saw you leave, I couldn't help but have one last chase before settling down; and no man in their right mind could possibly resist _your _charm. Now that you know who I am, I can finish what I started before Neji called you out my front door." With that small speech he tilted her chin up and kissed her lovingly.

Hinata's mind was in complete overload right now. She still couldn't believe any of this. The entire time her crush was the one stalking her and he had admitted he loved her. And now she was getting her first kiss from him. The amount of love that poured from his very being was insane and the feeling of his lips gave her tingles. She couldn't get her body to move through the shock of all this.

Naruto pulled back from the sweet kiss and cupped her face between his hands. He genuinely smiled now as he touched their noses together. "What's wrong Hina-chan? Fox got your tongue?" he teased lightly.

She stayed quiet, just staring into his eyes. He didn't mind. He could stare at her eyes all day without getting bored. By now she had placed her hands over his. Her blush deepened further and her lips parted a few millimeters. Then tentatively she closed the small space between them and pressed her lips lightly to his. Gratification was instantly given on his part. He slyly slid his tongue along her bottom lip, seeking entrance. Hinata allowed him to explore her mouth before kissing back with more urgency, the electricity crackling between them.

Somehow in their struggle for authority in their make-out Hinata found herself pressed up against the wall next to the computer. Her arms were entwined around Naruto's neck and her hands gently ran though his hair, earning her a small growl in return. They both broke the kiss desperately in need of oxygen. As they panted trying to catch their breath, they stayed as close as possible to each other.

"N-Naruto."

The blonde shinobi had started kissing her cheek, jaw, and going lower at a painfully slow rate. "Hm?"

Her face still a bit pink she smiled, "I love you too, you know."

He ran his nose across her soft skin tenderly, "Yes Hina-chan, I know."

Another sweet and tender kiss was shared, no animalistic passion this time. Just the two of them together at last was sufficient for the both of them.

As their eyes opened Naruto finally saw the glint in her eyes again; the sensual one that had his insides doing belly flops. Her lips curled in a sexy smirk before jumping into his arms and crashing her lips to his again. He stumbled back a few feet in surprise prior to balancing them, his arms now securely around her waist. Behind him the couch hit the back of his calves.

Yep. Definitely made for each other. Naruto and Hinata were complete opposites but equals at the same time. This more outgoing and confident Hinata was incredible enticing, especially with the way she pressed so urgently against him.

As they broke away again she unhooked her arms and brought a hand to his chest and pushed him down on the couch gently. She then got on top of him, straddling him slowly. His breath caught as she brought her hands little by little up the planes of his shirt covered chest then resting on his shoulders. With both of them breathing hard and her eyes never leaving his, she helped his arms out of the sleeves of his jacket before throwing it to the side.

He leaned up and kissed her hard, while her supple hands moved underneath the hem of his shirt silently exploring. In a flash he broke the kiss, but only long enough to fling the damned clothing to the floor. She broke the kiss sooner than he wanted though and he growled his disapproval. His growling was cut off by his small groan as she instead started kissing his shoulder and chest.

Hinata was a virgin but her instinctual curiosity and arousal had her lips and body doing things of their own accord. And in fact, she liked how in control of Naruto's body she was. It made her feel confident and sexy that she could invoke these feelings in him. She felt him grow hard beneath her and grinned against his skin.

"Having fun Naru-kun?" she whispered and ran her tongue along his neck while she grinded her hips into him more. In response he moaned while she felt the heat shoot through her. Then she nipped at his earlobe.

That was the last straw for him. Naruto snapped and flipped her on her back on the couch, pinning her beneath him. She gasped as his lips sought to sear every inch of skin they could find. Her moans came out loudly while his lips and teeth grazed her neck, leaving the beginnings of bruises in their wake.

Reaching back to his holster, Naruto pulled out another kunai, not to be foiled again. He brought the blade down her shirt, slicing it down the middle. Hinata's chest heaved as her breathing became more labored underneath him. Her small blush returned as she tried to cover her breasts from his view, her shy side taking over again. The attempt was thwarted as he pinned her arms on either side of her.

He kissed her jaw line. "Hinata, you shouldn't hide your beauty." He muttered.

His mouth came down on the newly exposed flesh. He kissed softly at the swell of her breasts biting down here and there. Her skin tasted and smelled of lilac and vanilla and it drove him crazy. She whimpered as his tongue swirled around a pert nipple, more heat traveling through her. When he began to suck and knead Hinata arched her back and moaned heartily. She brought one leg around his waist and ground into him harder. He stopped his ministrations and cussed.

"If you keep doing that sweetheart, I'll have to take you here and now on this couch." He panted heavily trying to keep control.

She grinned impishly, "Would that be such a bad thing?"

"Baby, this is your first, so I'm doing it right." he winked and kissed her passionately.

They moved off the couch painstakingly and in an attempt to stay as close as possible Hinata wrapped both legs around his waist as he supported her weight. The shreds of her shirt fell silently to the floor as they moved across the room. Neither broke the kiss, but she was vaguely aware of a door opening, one she hadn't seen before.

Naruto kicked the door closed behind him and set her down. The kiss trailed off as he spun her around. Hinata gasped.

The only light in the bedroom was about two dozen candles spread around the large red satin covered bed. It smelled slightly of roses and other species of flora. Naruto had his arms wrapped around her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Do you like it Hina-chan?" he whispered.

She stood speechless for a few moments. Then, "No Naruto, I love it! When did you do this?"

He pressed her more firmly into him and kissed her neck. Hinata absolutely melted into that touch. "Had a clone prepare while I was having fun chasing you." he murmured huskily.

She smiled and turned around in his arms and kissed him roughly, bringing the heat up a notch. They're tongues battled for dominance while she crushed her body to him and his hands roamed over her half naked figure. She moaned into the kiss as trails of fire followed his fingertips where they touched her.

Naruto smirked against her lips as he brought his hands to her shorts and slid them over and down her hips. She shuddered as his feather light touch trailed up and down her milky thighs. Her bootie shorts dropped to the floor and she stepped out of them fully as Naruto motioned her backwards toward the bed. He attacked her neck again, kissing, licking, and biting sensually. She groaned as she tilted her head to give him more access. Her hands blindly reached toward the belt on his ninja pants. Noticing what she was trying to do, he swiftly undid his pants and threw them to be forgotten in the corner.

Hinata smiled, her eyes full of lust. "You sure got rid of those fast didn't you?" she panted.

He chuckled, his abnormally large canines glinting in the candle light. His hands ran through her dark tresses and she sighed. Then the Hyuuga leaned her lips to his chest softly. He shivered under those beautiful petals of hers. She continued her way down until she reached the Kyuubi's seal on his stomach. She kissed and licked it, leaving Naruto moaning softly and trembling under her touch. Traveling further, she kissed his boxer line then followed by trailing them down his thighs.

Her eyes widened and she blushed slightly at the size of his shaft. It had to be at least nine inches. She gulped slightly of imagining that inside her and her eyes slid up Naruto's body to meet his gaze. His eyes were glazed over with lust and that look gave her some confidence again.

Her hands gripped his hard on as she licked her lips. Naruto grunted and brought her up by her wrists, invading her mouth with his tongue. As he successfully distracted her he ran a hand down her lavender silk underwear. His fingers expertly found her clit and began fondling it. Hinata gasped and threw her head back as waves of pleasure flooded her senses.

"Naruto, b-bed." She moaned as he continued to finger her clit.

Oh man, he didn't need telling twice. He pulled his hand out and swept her up over to the bed. While she was getting over the equilibrium of how fast they had moved, he went to the nightstand to grab the only tool he'd use for tonight. Then he moved on top of her grabbing both her wrists and placing them at the barred headboard. His other hand brought out the furry handcuffs and cuffed her there to the bed frame.

Her eyes widened, "W-what are you doing?"

"Making sure temptation doesn't get the better of you while I loosen you up." He kissed her ear and looked at her face. "My, that blush is adorable on you Hina-chan."

His hands could caress her body without intervention now. Trailing his fingers up and down her rib cage, he brought his other hand to fondle her breasts. For a few moments he enjoyed this but he then moved back down to her panties. She was thoroughly wet now and her scent was absolutely enthralling. Naruto bit down into the hem of her panties as he slid them off sensually with his teeth.

Shaved flesh met his eyes and he raised an eyebrow. Had she been preparing for something like this? Her arousal was at its peak and it made him lick his lips. He smirked up at Hinata, who was breathing erratically. Slowly he licked at her clit causing her to buck and gasp loudly. Naruto kept her hips steady as he continued to flick his tongue. Above him the shackled girl tried getting him as close as possible to her clit but she couldn't move with the handcuffs and his firm grip on her hips.

Naruto, deciding his vixen wasn't making quite as much noise as he would have preferred, he retreated a hand from her hips to start fingering her. When the first finger entered her, Hinata's eyes flew open and her head fell back against the pillow. She whimpered and quivered, her wrists fighting against her containment. God, she wanted to ravage him senseless right now.

Damnit, she was so tight! Her muscles contracted constantly around his finger as he pumped slowly in and out. Daringly he added a second finger. He then picked up the pace.

"A-ah-a!" She moaned and arched her back, moving his face closer to her nub. A coil in the pit of her stomach was forming, the pressure building inside her.

Naruto moaned as well. Her sound effects were making him so horny. She groaned as the vibration of his moan against her sent another wave of pleasure through her. Naruto could feel her climax coming fast, so as the last blow out he gave an almighty suck to her clit. His eyes traveled up for her reaction.

Hinata screamed as her climax rocked through her, her muscles contracting against her lover's fingers. Her eyes fluttered as she rode her orgasm out and her body fell limp against the bed.

Naruto licked her cunt dry, fully enjoying how she tasted. Her hips gave an exhausted lurch every now and then. He then smiled playfully and moved up her body to kiss her full on the lips.

Now he could enjoy his handy work. Her gorgeous pale eyes were closed and her now swollen lips slightly parted. His eyes trailed up and down this angel that was all his. Her light skin glowed from the candle light and her dark long hair was splayed sexily around her. Her large and supple breasts moved with each labored breath she took. Her curvy hips gave way to the slender legs that lay loosely at his sides. God, she was so damn sexy and she couldn't possibly know how deep a hold she had on his heart.

"Enjoyed that neh?" he chuckled as she was still trying to catch her breath. "How about we lose those handcuffs now?"

Small beads of perspiration were forming on her body as she nodded her approval. Naruto reached over the nightstand for the key and undid her wrists. Then opening her eyes, she pulled his body flush to hers. The feeling of his naked chest against hers had her humming in pleasure. Hinata smiled and kissed him with every ounce of being in her body. When they parted, they stared lovingly at each other for a few seconds.

Naruto leaned his forehead against hers, "Are you ready love?" his husky voice asked.

In answering his question she brought her hands to play massage his scalp lightly and her right leg over his hip. He sighed in contentment. "Yes. There's nothing I want more than to be yours Naruto."

He kissed her forehead, nose, and finally her lips tenderly. His tongue came out to play with hers, cranking up the lust and heat in the room. Those calloused hands of his gently massaged her wondrous thighs and she shivered beneath his expert hands. She was quickly turning back into putty with his touch.

Carefully Naruto positioned himself at her entrance, giving her one last out. That look in her eyes told him they were already past the point of no return. His pulsating member sent a new wave of lust through her. He knew this was her first time, so he wanted to make sure breaking her hymen would be as quick and painless as possible.

"Your mine now Hinata-chan." He whispered and kissed her neck.

"Mmhmm," she practically purred.

With those last words he thrust his sheath into her heat fast and hard, breaking her barrier quickly. Hinata cried out and he began whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Naruto knew she was new to all this so he was infinitely patient with her. He sat completely still inside her, despite the temptation to move. She was still tight after his earlier ministrations and it drove him crazy. God, this was so fucking hard to wait.

She bit her lip as she began testing her girth, pain still spasming up and down her body. Naruto nuzzled her neck to comfort her. Finally after a few more moments she turned her head and kissed his cheek letting him know she was ready to keep going.

He started a slow pace, her pain slowly but surely giving away to pleasure. Hinata gave a throaty moan while he stretched and filled her. Her breathing turned ragged once again as he set a rhythm. She thrust back in time to him entering her.

"Oh god, f-faster." She panted out, her hot breath making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Her wish was his command. He grunted as he set to keep the rhythm they had made. Pre-cum slickened her insides and lubricated him. She brought both her legs around his waist giving him better access. The new angle had her arching underneath him and him groaning in pleasure. He rested his forehead against her shoulder and panted heavily.

Suddenly he found her G-spot and the mewl that escaped her lips excited him further. He quickly memorized the angle he had hit it at and positioned himself so that with every thrust he would tap it. Her body writhed under this new level of passion and her nails raked against Naruto's back. He couldn't feel it though. He was drowning in her body, her heavenly voice crying out for him, the feel of her skin molded perfectly to his.

"Harder!" she groaned as she nibbled his earlobe.

He thrust harder and faster into her, loving every sound of hers that assaulted his ears. A few minutes of this new pace and she felt that pressure increasing again, and the heat generated by the two of them felt like wildfire, passionate and untamed.

"Hinata." He groaned, her tensing around him driving him out of his mind with lust.

"Na-Narut-to." Her next moan drug his name out. She gasped on the throes of passion, "I-I think I'm gonna c-cu—" Finally she clenched his member in a mind numbing orgasm. She threw her head back and screamed out his name one final time, "Naruto!"

He cussed as he released into her, his cum making her feel complete. A few more bucks later and he collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. After a few moments he pulled out of her and lay next to her. Looking at her, she looked completely exhausted, her eyes fighting to stay open.

"That was amazing Naru-kun." Her lips turned blindly seeking out his.

He smiled and wrapped her in his warm embrace and kissed her lightly before replying, "You weren't so bad yourself there Hina-chan." Chuckling, he kissed the top of her head.

She nuzzled herself into the crook of his neck. Her feathery breath sent chills down his spine. He thought he heard her mutter 'I love you' but it was lost as she drifted off to sleep.

Naruto's fingers traveled lovingly up her arms and across her shoulder blades. He stroked her slightly damp hair away from her face. He caressed her cheek gently, silently admiring her. Their legs were entwined and he brought the silken sheets up to cover them. In the background the candles flickered as the flames reached the end their wicks.

As they were encased by shadow, Naruto crushed her sleeping form to him. He vowed he'd never let go of this woman he loved so dearly.

"I love you too." He whispered before he closed his eyes and let dreams of the lover he held take over his subconscious.

* * *

_Finito!!! CHYA :D!!!!_

_So, how'd I do guys? xD This was my first time writing a lemon so I'm anxious to know what you think. Review ;D you know you want to lol! I hope this story wasn't too cheesy for you people ^^. _

_Hehehe, I enjoyed writing this, and my bff enjoyed proofing it for me ;3 lol thanks girly! You rock bitch ^_~! ( holy shiz, sixteen pages, zomg)_

_Again, thanks so much for your patience with me :) and I hope I didn't piss people off too badly lol xD!_

_(And btw haha, while I was writing the whole elevator/basement shit I kept thinking 'o.o whoa, Bat Cave gone perverted.' Lmao, thought I'd share that haha, totally random xP)_

_Remember peeps, no flaming, I only want constructive criticism! Pale rose-chan out bitches ;O!_

_Hyuuga's pale rose_


End file.
